Will We Make It Thru December Part Six
by solista
Summary: It's Christmas Day A day of reconnecting


_**Will We Make It thru December**_

_**Part Six**_

Scott Lancer twenty-four years old, but the feelings greeting him as he awoke to a cold and bright Christmas morning was one of a child.

Oh, he had twenty-three years of Christmas's in Boston with his grandfather. Big elaborate affairs with all the trimmings and gifts tumbling from under the tree...but this... this was his first Christmas at _**home**_, at Lancer.

At Lancer with a father and a brother...a brother, a grin plastered itself to his handsome face. A brother that, he had decided, needed rousting from bed in the spirit of the season.

Throwing back quilts, and sheets the tall blond Lancer nearly leapt from the bed. Feet hitting the cold wood floors had him hopping from one foot to the other, as if the cold was hot.

Snagging his carefully folded clothes, he plopped back on the bed and quickly pulled on woolen socks, pants, boots then standing he drew on the flannel shirt.

Running a hand down one sleeve, he smiled...flannel in black and blue checks...if his old cronies could see the once spiffy dresser now.

Not bothering overly much with his morning rituals, the blond-haired Lancer shaved then run a brush through his silky hair.

'Ok little brother time is at hand... Christmas waits for no one'. Moreover, he for one wanted an early start so he could stretch out the day as if to make it last forever.

Rubbing his hands together, a grin full of devilment filled his handsome face. Throwing open his door he let out an uncharacteristic whoop and charged across the hall to his brother's room.

_**LANCER**_

Johnny Lancer, all of nineteen years old was excited... not just that little feeling of impending joy... but a full body trembling, heart thudding happiness that took your breath away.

He was _**home**_, at last a home he had only dreamed of a father he had needed and a brother he had desired.

His first birthday since coming back to Lancer had been like the first day of a new life, full of hope and a chance to dream of a future.

Pulling his head out from under the pile of quilts topping his body he smiled. The tip of his nose was cold, his eyes watered from the unheated air around him... Dios, he wanted to stay hunkered down in the warm cocoon surrounding his still awakening body.

His handsome face clouded in worry...what did one do on Christmas day?

He knew there would be gifts to unwrap, to ooooh and ahhh over, and Maria and T'resa had a big dinner planned.

Then what... go to work...haze some wayward cow... fix some broken fencing. Dios, he was at a loss... moreover, he was not comfortable with the feeling.

Hearing a shout in the hallway, he was unprepared for the flung open door and the ripping back of the bed covers... exposing his warmed body to the bitter bite of a cold Christmas morning.

"Jesus, Scott... what 'cha doin'. Christ its cold... just leave me be." Johnny tried to snatch back the covers and failed as they dropped to the floor.

Scott stood over his brother and wagged one finger in the air, "Now, now little brother. Padre Michael would not condone such language on the day of the Lord's birth. Have some respect..."

The admonishment cut short, as a vice like grip clamped on to the finger-wagging wrist and a solid yank had the blond Lancer flung across his little brother's bed.

A long john clad solid body slammed itself onto the taller man pinning him to the bed, "How 'bout _**I**_, teach _**you**_, some respect for privacy and quiet."

_**LANCER**_

Murdoch Lancer replaced his half full coffee mug back onto the kitchen table. He wiped at an errant drop of the steaming liquid from his chin, which dripped there when the pounding, slamming and muffled voices shook the quiet of the morning.

He had prepared himself to the exuberant arrival of his grown sons. However, reality had a way of biting you in the butt.

More pounding, slamming, thumping, and a high voiced shrieking, nearly had him out of his chair and up the stairs until laughing, happy mumbled voices drifted down to him.

Well at least he knew no homicide had been committed and his family was awake to welcome Christmas Day.

_**LANCER**_

A soft step from the back stairs into the kitchen heralded the arrival of his ward, Teresa O'Brien. He felt more as a father to the young woman, than a court appointed guardian.

Looking up into the smiling face of his 'daughter' as she crossed the room to give her guardian/father a peck on the cheek, "what was that all about...or do I not want to know?"

Teresa, skirts swishing went to the stove to retrieve the coffee pot and refill Murdoch's mug.

"Oh it was nothing much," as she filled the mug and grabbed one for herself. Pouring her own cup full, she sat the pot on a trivet in the middle of the table, "Scott wanted to welcome his little brother to the joys of a proper wake up call for Christmas."

"I didn't hear any gun fire, suffice to say there will be no Lancer blood to clean up," he looked hopefully at the young woman.

She laughed the soft, contented laugh that sounded like sunshine and butterflies, "No no gun fire, but Scott had better watch his own back for a while."

She smiled around her cup as she took a sip; it was good to see her guardian happier than she had ever seen him.

"Mornin' every body..." Jelly called from the kitchen door, "Ah boss I got that little thing taken care of," glancing around he didn't see his young friend or his older brother, "So those lug a beds still curled up like pups around their mommas tea...ah meaning ta say, tha boys still a bed?"

Teresa grinned, "Not for long Jelly, Scott's attending to his brother's education as we speak."

Hearing thumps, slams and running boot heels, "I'd say they were just about to appear...I'd stand back, don't want to get trampled," Teresa laughed when Scott stumbled down the staircase just a few steps ahead of his brother.

He came to an abrupt halt in front of their father, before a word of explanation could come from between his lips he found himself propelled a step more.

"Dios, Scott ya tryin' ta kill me here, what's tha problem," looking around his older brother Johnny saw the reason, "Hey Ol' Man, Merry Christmas... wow what a cold one huh... hope ya got some coffee.."

Johnny didn't see or didn't care if their father was on the verge of a spectacular explosion; he smiled and locked eyes with his father.

Scott wiped a hand down his face and groaned... not now.

Murdoch Lancer sat, thin lips pulled tight into a frown, "I thought I had two grown sons returned to me, one reserved by his upbringing, the other controlled by the way he lived," the older man shook his head.

"But it seems my boys still need the guiding hand of a father," Murdoch looked from one son to the other.

Scott began to think maybe he was acting childish... but it had felt 'right'. Johnny smirked at his father, "Well Popi seems you was misinformed... we," he grabbed his older brother into a head lock, "Sure 'nuff need yer guidin' 'cause big brother don't know how ta knock 'afore enterin' a private room."

Scott struggled, "calling the kettle black brother."

Johnny broke away from his brother before the older man could retaliate, "Gonna go see ta Barranca, comin' brother?"

Scott ran a hand through his blond hair, "Oh little brother I wouldn't miss a trip outside with you." Being the proper Boston gentleman Scott bowed to Teresa, and his father, "Teresa... father... it seems my little brother needs some lessons in manners. I will have the little deviant on the straight and narrow by the time we return. Please keep the coffee hot," he winked at Teresa. "Sir," he said to Murdoch as he strode past and patted Jelly on the shoulder, the door closing soundlessly behind him.

Murdoch looked at his ward, "I think I was being ignored."

Teresa stood and went to Murdoch, patting his shoulder, "Oh no...not ignored, just tuned out. Oh that's funny... tuning out the man who calls the tune."

Not getting a smile from her frowning guardian Teresa turned away, "Well I'd better make some eggs and bacon for this family, before the younger Lancer eats all the baked goods. Jelly you staying for breakfast?"

Jelly shook his head, "No Miss Teresa, I done eat. Boss just wanted ya ta know that little things been taken care of."

Placing his hat on his thinning head, "Well I'm off... go see what those two delinquents are up to."

The door closed soundly behind him as Murdoch just stared ahead, 'I've lost all control. But for today, I love it.'

Thinking back on his son's exuberant entrance he had to smile...boys they were still boys at heart... at least for a day.

Picking up his coffee cup he nearly spat it back out... it had turned cold. One thing he would not tolerate was cold coffee in the morning.

_**LANCER**_

Scott was ensconced on the leather chair by the fireplace the new book he had received as a gift from Murdoch opened.

Teresa sat in the other chair by the fire fingering the fringe of the new shawl Murdoch had given her, a smile on her face, lost in her own thoughts.

Johnny laid arms and head draped on the leather hassock, his handsome young face relaxed and content. A set of new spurs laid by his head a gift from his father.

Murdoch thought he looked much as he did when as a toddler he had run himself out of steam and collapsed in a heap wherever he had run down.

Glancing over to his elder son, he could see a man any father would be proud to call son, intelligent, selfless and compassionate.

Then there was Teresa, Murdoch was just as proud of her as if she were his true daughter...but he was glad he was her father if only by proxy.

He sighed and stretched his long legs out unintentionally touching his younger son's thigh.

Johnny jerked awake out of a sound sleep, rubbing a hand over his face he looked around... quickly and efficiently.

Seeing nothing endangering his family, he yawned and shifted so he was in contact with his fathers boot.

Murdoch tapping his foot against his son spoke softly, "Son you've had a big day today...why don't you go on up to bed?"

Raising his drowsy eyes towards his father he smiled, "Yeah I did have a good day, best day of my life."

Scott sat forwards in his chair, the book dangling from his hand one finger marking his place, "Did you get everything you wanted?"

Looking at his brother he smiled, "Well I tell ya, gettin' all that stuff was unexpected and it's not that it's not appreciated... but I was kinda embarrassed by it all... I mean, well I got along fine without all this stuff."

Murdoch turned a worried face to his elder son, had they over done it, should they have been more cautious.

Johnny pushed himself up and grabbed his spurs as he stood, "I wanna say thank you... to each and every one of ya. You gave me the chance to belong somewhere, ta be part of somethin' I had only dreamed about."

Walking slowly from the room he stopped and turned back once more, "I guess you all saved a piece of my soul, gave me a reason for living."

That's what he wanted to say, but he felt it may be too much and to... how did Scott put it...oh yeah, cerebral.

"Well ya all have a good night and Merry Christmas."

Teresa stood next, "I guess I'm going to bed as well, thank you both for the gifts, but also for including me in your happiness."

Scott stood and moved over to his 'sister', "We wouldn't have it any other way," he grasped her arms and drew her to him as he bent down to give a kiss to the top of her forehead.

Turning Teresa towards the stairs he stopped and looked at his father, "Thank you sir for the best Christmas I have ever had."

Murdoch Lancer sat for a little while longer, his drink finished the fire about burned down and the chill creeping in he pondered, reflected, and smiled.

His family was home, there was still pieces missing, but while he had his sons, he also had the memories of the love he had shared with both their mothers.

Making the climb up the stairs he smiled, today was a celebration of the birth of Jesus, the son of God.

It was also the celebration of the coming together of a family torn asunder and now reconnecting.

Time will make them stronger, time will heal old wounds... but today, well today was the first day of understanding what family was... especially to one young member of Lancer.

"_**Merry Christmas to all**_

_**and to all a **_

_**good night."**_

_**solista 2013**_


End file.
